Revelations
by Auna
Summary: Futurefic Series #3:More of the Brennik Aeric saga, the Genre says Drama, but it has a little of everything
1. Part 1

Title: Revelations  
  
Author: Auna  
  
Rating: Go with PG-13 for now, just to be safe  
  
Spoilers:Every episode is fair game. There are subtle refrences throughout this entire thing. (See how many you can pick up :) )  
  
Authors note:This is a third story and picks up one weeken after Death and Resurrection. If you have not read Finding herself or Death and Resurrection first I really, really, really reccomend it. Also, if your wondering how John could continue to be athletic at nearing sixty, read Horizons by Rocke S O'bannon, posted by kazbaby and loopylou at  
  
//users.boardnation.com/~scapeartist/index.php?board=4;action=display;threadid=4032  
  
I went on the assumption the translator microbes would do the same for my John.  
  
Short and completely inadequate summary (somewhat similiar to the 'previously on' clips before TV shows): John and Aeryn have two children; Brennik and Aeric. Aeryn has been a slave for the last twenty cycles and has amnesia for everything previous to that. We also picked up two cargo runners; Sethya and Tean. If it still doesn't make sense, I did warn you to read the previous two.  
  
Thank you to scrubschick for patiently listening to me yell at my story for not evolving the way I kept telling it to, and for keeping the characters true to themselves. She's a genious.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Well, the original characters are mine, and if you want to use them, please don't change 'em. But the rest of them belong to the Hensons. (YAY!)  
Part 1  
---------------  
Silence. How long had it been since he'd been left to his own thoughts? Had it really only been a weeken since he'd talked Brennik, Chiana and D'Argo into saving him and his mother? It felt like a lifetime ago that he'd stood in the sun silently cursing Ms. Furball and her despotic husband. His entire life had been stripped away and now he didn't know who he was. Well, that wasn't accurate. He supposed the truth was he knew better than he ever had. But did he like it?   
  
A madman had sired him. His mother, not even knowing this stranger any more, was willing to follow him based on the feeling that in another lifetime she had loved him. His father. He'd only known him for seven solar days, and already the old man presumed act like a father. Was he weak for seeking out the praise of a stranger? He'd gone thirteen cycles without needing that contact. Why now, when the man with the blue eyes was around did he sit a little straighter? Sometimes he disgusted himself.  
  
But even when he scowled at John Crichton, that man simply smiled back. Pretty soon the novelty of having a long lost son would wear off and then where would Aeric be? No, he couldn't invest too much into the old man. And the next time his father smiled at him and patted him on the back he wouldn't feel strong, smart and capable. And the next time he was asked to do something he'd tell him where to go.  
  
"Aeric, are you here?"  
  
Frell. A shiny pair of black boots crunched their way toward him. If he was still enough, maybe Tean wouldn't see him under the massive blue palm leaf.  
  
"Aeric, I need your assistance. The repairs are nearing completion, but there are a few controls that under a console I can't reach. You are the only one the correct size."  
  
What a nice way to say he was the only one small enough to fit. Frell. His mother was ready to return to Moya and the transport was nearing flight readiness. Tean had proven remarkably knowledgeable about the craft and had shown himself to be very imaginative at repairing the damaged components. Under his tutelage, Aeric had spent the better part of the last weeken assisting him.  
  
A long pair of legs crouched and a hand appeared, pulling the leaf high enough for Tean to look under. "Commander Crichton says we will be leaving in the next arn, and this last adjustment needs to be completed." Surprisingly, Tean climbed under the leaf and sat in the green mulch, crossing his legs as if they had all day. "Pretty rough, huh?"  
  
Aeric simply shrugged.  
  
"I can't imagine what it would be like to find out after all this time that you have a father and a sister." Tean graced him with one of those rueful smiles that Brennik seemed to go all girly over. "Especially the pair they seem to be."  
  
A ghost of a smile touched Aeric's face. "What kind of man sings songs when their craft is under fire?"  
  
"Either a madman or a genius."  
  
"What was your father like?"  
  
"I don't remember too well. He died when I was fairly young. You could ask Sethya. He was a little older and knew him better."  
  
"So, you did all right without a dad?"  
  
"There are times I still wish I had a father to turn to."  
  
"He's not so bad all the time. I guess. I just wish he'd back off."  
  
"Yeah, well, that would be the part of him that is really pissed off that he missed the first twelve cycles of your life."  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Right. Thirteen. Now, about that console..."  
  
Aeric rolled his eyes and pushed the palm leaf away. "Fine, let's go. You know, sometimes, you're as bad as he is."  
  
"Thank you. You may not agree, but I'm learning that is a compliment."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You are getting too personal," Sethya growled.  
  
Tean was neither moved, nor impressed, and so continued with his repairs as his brother nagged at him. "The kid needed someone to talk to."  
  
"We are not staying. Do not get attached."  
  
"I am not attached. It doesn't hurt to be friendly."  
  
"How friendly do you think they would be if they learned the truth?" Sethya handed him a tool as he waited for an answer.  
  
"I'm not baring my soul here, you know. But we are going to be with these people for the next little while and, unlike you, I refuse to live in grim seclusion. When they need my help, I give it."  
  
"Just remember, the longer you are around them, the more likely they are to discover the truth. These people are not stupid. They've been around a while. The only reason they have not guessed yet is because they're so wrapped up in Sundance. Aeryn. Whatever her name is. But our window of anonymity is closing and pretty soon we are going to have to leave."  
  
"Are you trying to remind me or yourself?" Tean asked sardonically.  
  
"Just watch yourself."  
  
"Get frelled."  
  
"Make sure you don't."  
  
"She'd enjoy it."  
  
"She's a daddy's girl. And daddy named his pulse pistol Winona."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, beautiful. How'rya feeling?"  
  
You mean other than the fact that my heart has stopped simply because your leaning in my doorway, one arm braced above your head with that tight black t-shirt on that defines every muscle of your chest and arms? "Fine. Just fine." The others had taken to calling him "old man". Did they see the same person she did? There was nothing frail about those legs, or flabby about that eema.  
  
Aeric kept insisting she was only allowing this man so close because of a forgotten past, but he was wrong. She simply wasn't going to explain to her adolescent son that she was grabbing at this chance for happiness because, well, to be truthful, he was the first man in twenty cycles that made her feel. She looked at that boyish, hopeful smile and swallowed. Yes, he could make her feel. Was it hot in here? They needed to turn on the heat regulators.  
  
He was biting his bottom lip shyly and she realized he was holding something behind his back. "What are you hiding?"  
  
He pulled his arm around front and in his hand was a single grey flower with purple and pink spots. At that moment he reminded her of when Aeric was a little boy and would bring her fistfuls of wildflowers with adoration in his eyes, hoping to please her.  
  
"It's pretty."  
  
He cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, there were thousands of them all over the place and since you didn't have the chance to get out much I thought..."  
  
She pulled the flower from his grasp and tucked it behind her ear, just as she did for Aeric. "Thank you."   
  
John stared at the flower for a moment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts before shaking himself from his reverie. "Um, I'm told the limo is ready, so whenever you want to go, just say the word."  
  
He didn't reach for her, didn't kiss her cheek. He hadn't touched her since that first day on Moya when her head felt as if it was going to explode on her neck, and then it had seemed as if he was acting against his will. Maybe he was no longer attracted to her. It had been over twenty cycles and judging from what Brennik looked like, she was no longer the youth she had been. He seemed a man ruled by loyalty and honor. Perhaps he was only trying to help her because of past obligations. Surely, if he felt something, he would have made some gesture by now.   
  
She wished he would make a move. It wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't touched her that first day, if he hadn't caressed her cheek and looked at her as if she were the life-saving bread to a starving man. But he had touched her, and now that she knew his touch, she hungered for more.  
  
She nodded. "Give me a couple of microts."  
  
He waved as he turned and left her room still with the smile that reminded her so much of Aeric.  
  
----------------  
  
Aeric felt his blood pumping in his ears. His lungs felt as if they would explode and he vaguely wished he was back at Furballs' farm with only the threat of a whip at they end of the day. But he was on an alien planet, running through purple and blue trees, desperately trying to reach the healing center.  
  
Finally he saw the clearing ahead and it only took a microt to see his goal. John was leading Sundance with his left hand at the small of her back while carrying her satchel slung over his shoulder with his right hand. While Crichton was wearing his standard black leather and dual pulse pistols, Aeric's mother was wearing brown leggings and boots and a large tan tunic. They were smiling and talking, reminding Aeric of the youth who used to court at marketplace.  
  
But now was not the time for courting and Aeric never broke stride as he burst into the clearing yelling madly. "Mother, John! The raiders have returned and are trying to steal the transport. Tean and Sethya are holding them off, but they will not be able to keep them away much longer!"  
  
A blast shattered a group of rocks mere denches from Crichton's left foot. What happened next transpired so quickly that Aeric would never be sure he saw correctly. While Crichton shifted the satchel to his left hand and pulled a pulse pistol from his right holster, Sundance, in perfect rhythm of motion, pulled the pistol from John's left holster. As if one unit, their weapons were aimed and scanning, each covering the other's blind spots  
  
"Aeric, get down!" John yelled and a blast echoed off a tree to the young boy's right. Aeric needed no further encouragement and together, the three of them ran through the trees ducking for cover. Aeric found himself behind his mother and John following closely. One raider jumped from the bushes on the left and without missing a step his mother fired a round that landed directly between the man's eyes. He didn't have a chance to scream as he fell in a heap to the leaf covered ground. Aeric was momentarily paralyzed. His body stopped functioning and all that swam through his eyes was the cold precision of his mother's aim. He felt John bump into him and call his name, but he couldn't respond. His gentle, loving mother was a skilled killer. There had been no hesitation, no second thoughts, no remorse... just death. He felt John's arms begin to lift him, and that was enough to stir him slightly from his shock. Enough, it seemed, to help him make his body move, even if his thoughts were in torment.   
  
As his mind was crowded with these new and overwhelming concepts, his subconscious continued to watch the battle and monitor their progress through the woods. The two adults would stop occasionally and fire off shots. Screams seemed to follow them, echoing off the dense brush as they killed raider after raider. John would yell "Duck" and His mother would instantly drop a split microt before a blast would land where she had been. As John would fire one direction, Sundance would turn and kill a raider behind John, and then later, John would return the favor. Their progress was steady and finally they reached the transport.  
  
Sethya, with steady precise shooting matching the expertise of John and Sundance, covered their entrance to the pod and the microt they were inside John piloted the craft heavenward.  
  
"They won't be following us," Sethya informed them unemotionally. "D'Argo disabled their ship when he destroyed their other two. They crashed landed and it must have taken them a weeken to find us."   
  
Aeric barely heard. He could only sit in his corner and stare at his mother. She sat motionless against a far wall, staring at the pulse pistol held in her trembling hand. Who was this stranger wearing his mother's face?  
  
How many of her shots had found their target? Almost all of them, he recalled. He also remembered the teamwork between his parents. It was almost as if they'd known each other's thoughts and intentions and had compensated  
  
----------------  
  
Aeryn stared at the pulse pistol, gently shaking in her hand. For this moment she was Aeryn The Warrior and not Sundance The Ex-Slave. She had known exactly what needed to be done and had executed the required measures with precision, relying on instinct. John had been the perfect counterpart. The thrill of teamwork and adrenaline still pumping through her veins was intoxicating. Logically, she should be horrified and scared. But she was neither. A lost piece of her had just been handed back, and, greedily she wanted the rest.  
  
She tried to remember holding a pistol before, but as had happened every time in the last weeken, she could remember nothing before that awful morning she awoke in the medical facility and was told she'd been in an accident... and weren't her owners very generous to pay for emergency care? But the memories could not be forced, and still she sat against the wall, holding the pistol, willing her mind to draw out the memories.   
  
-----------------  
  
The trip was silent, each lost in their own thoughts, and when they were docked they each began to leave to sort out the morning in their own way. "Sethya," he heard John call his name before he could leave. He halted, not turning, but waiting for the pod to empty, knowing his concerns had not been useless worry. Finally, John spoke again. "How long." It was not a question and Sethya heard the determination the older man's voice.  
  
"How long since what?" Sethya asked, trying to sound innocent but still not looking at Crichton. He respected the old man and detested lying to him, but trust was not an option.  
  
"How long has it been since you and your brother defected from the peacekeepers?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." It took half a heartbeat for Sethya to land on his back with the air knocked out of him. For an old man, he moved quickly. Crichton leaned so close Sethya could see the colored flecks it the blue eyes before him. "I've only seen tech work as good as your brother's once. She was a peacekeeper. I've seen your style of fighting up close and personal on several occasions, they were commandos, mostly marauder crews. I don't give a damn about your past. I have nothing against ex-peacekeepers. My wife is one." Crichton leaned a little closer. "But I do have problems with peacekeeper spies, or ex-peacekeepers that could possibly endanger my family. If anything unpleasant, anything at all, should happen to my wife or children because of you or your brother, I will kill you." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
---------------  
Sethya stood on the balcony of his hotel room watching the busy street several stories beneath him. It had been three solar days since he and his brother had left Moya and her bizarre crew and he breathed in the warm air as if it were freedom.  
  
He had a meeting in two arns to discuss the detail on their next shipping contract. Their ship repairs would be completed by then and when they were finished loading they could get off this rock and far away from the Leviathan. That crew was dangerous and he had enough problems of his own without asking for more.  
  
Idly, he watched the shoppers haggling with merchants. A small boy snurched a piece of fruit and innocently strolled away. The dark haired man grinned, cheering the lad on when a cloaked figure appeared. He couldn't say why his eyes were drawn, but almost against his will he watched as the person slowly viewed stall after stall, finally stopping at a jewelers. A hand appeared from the voluminous folds to point to a necklace and Sethya knew. "Brennik" he whispered to himself. "Tean," he called. "Get out here."  
  
It took a moment, but finally Tean stumbled out onto the balcony, hair disheveled, with only a pair of pants on and his eyes drooping closed. "This had better be good Seth. I was up late making those contacts we're meeting later."  
  
"At a bar no doubt."  
  
"I go where the leads are. Hurry up and tell me what you wanted so I can go back to sleep."  
  
"Tell me what you see down there." Sethya gestured over the balcony.  
  
Grumbling, Tean stumbled to the railing and leaned over, causing Sethya to wonder if he needed to pull him back. "I see a large crowd."  
  
"At the jewelers."  
  
Tean found the appropriate stall and looked for half a microt. "I see a large crowd. Is this your idea of a joke? This is a bad morning for you to suddenly develop a sense of humor."  
  
Sethya sighed in frustration. "The cloaked figure."  
  
"You mean the one arguing with the vendor? What about him?"  
  
"It's not a 'him'. It's a 'her'."  
  
"Seth, if you want to recreate, go find somewhere else. I need to sleep a couple more arns and time is running out." Tean felt the back of his shoulder get punched and he tried to hide the wince as pain shot through his arm.  
  
"That is Brennik."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tean asked doubtfully, squinting and leaning even farther over the railing as if it would enable him to see through the cloak.  
  
"It's her," Sethya assured.  
  
"What is she doing here without her Luxan bodyguard?   
Crichton would never let her out by herself."  
  
"That is what I want you to find out."  
  
"Oh, no!" Tean declared, hands up as he backed toward their room. "I need to get more sleep. If you want to follow that little saga, you're on your own."  
  
"She trusts you Tean. Just go down there, smile at her and convince her to go home."  
  
"She's an adult Seth, able to make decisions contrary to daddy's wishes. And if you'd have smiled at her occasionally instead of growling at her all the time, she'd talk to you too." Tean went back into the room, climbed into his bed and very deliberately pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Sethya turned and watched the cloaked figure once again. Tean was right. Brennik was an adult, capable of making her own decisions, and capable of living with the consequences. If that even was Brennik. He couldn't really be sure, after all. He hadn't seen the unknown figure's face.  
  
Then, he saw them. She was surrounded on three sides by individuals who were watching her. They were all discreet, none of them closer than half a block, but every move she made was observed. "Dren!" he exclaimed before running into the room, yanking the blankets off the bed and throwing them across the room. "Get up, she's being followed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you're going to convince her that she wants to go to our ship. I will contact Crichton and get him down here."  
  
"I realize I'm half asleep, but wouldn't it be smarter to switch assignments? Covert operations are your specialty, Seth."  
  
Sethya was busy packing their few belongings, throwing them haphazardly into a giant duffel. "She'll go with you. Just keep your eyes open and stay in the crowds. Do not get caught in any side streets or dead ends."  
  
"Thanks." Tean mumbled as he threw on the rest of his clothes and strapped a pulse pistol to his right thigh. He continued mumbling as he followed his brother from the room.  
  
------------------------  
  
Brennik was disappointed the merchant wouldn't be able to accommodate her wishes. This had been a useless trip. She had even snuck out so she could accomplish her task in relative privacy. This was a personal matter and she was tired of having one of her father's friends shadow every move she made. Besides, she'd been on the planet for several arns and no harm had befallen her. Surely, her father was paranoid.   
Either that or puffed up with a greater sense of their worth than was real.  
  
"Hello there beautiful," a warm sexy voice whispered in her ear. She turned to see Tean standing next to her looking devastating. His blond hair was tousled, his grey t-shirt tight and untucked, his boots untied. He was completely disheveled and that only made him all the more alluring.  
  
"Tean," she exclaimed on a joyful sigh. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask the same about you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to guide her through the crowd, leisurely looking at various stalls. "I was on my balcony and I saw you and had to take the opportunity to speak with you one last time."  
  
She beamed up at him, feeling warm and secure tucked into his side. "I wanted to have a charm bracelet made for Sundance. The center charm was going to be a pendant from a necklace my father had given her at my birth. The other three would have mine, Aeric's and dad's name on them. I was a bit self conscious about it, and I wanted it to be a surprise, so I came myself." She realized she had probably told him a whole lot more than he really wanted to know and tried to end her ramblings. "Dad is going to be furious, but so far nothing has happened.  
  
"Well, not quite nothing."  
  
"No," she smiled. "I met you."  
  
"Well, that too. But you see, honey, you've managed to obtain three grizzly looking gentlemen working very hard at studying your every move."  
  
Instantly her smile was gone along with any trace of her natural color. "You're kidding."  
  
"They were spotted from the balcony, and have remained half a block away from us the entire time we have been moving. No, don't look around. Keep smiling, talking and looking at me. For some reason, these gentlemen do not seem to be in a hurry."  
  
"You saw them and you came to help me? Oh, Tean, how noble! You could have left me to deal with this myself, but you came to help."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm just a noble kind of guy, I guess. I couldn't leave you all alone, could I?"  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Keep moving. I'm hoping to get you to our ship. The repairs are pretty much completed and you should be safe there until your father arrives to get you."  
  
"If you could get me to my own transport, I could handle the rest myself."  
  
"Honey, I believe you could. But that would be contrary to The Plan and if there is one thing I have learned, it's always stick to The Plan."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Frell. He was lost. He had backtracked so many times trying to lose the Ominous Three that he'd lost his sense of direction. Frell! This was Sethya's job. He wasn't even sure if they had garnered any new followers. He had been able to keep his eye on the three his brother had pointed out, but identifying new ones was asking too much. And now they were lost.  
  
Luckily, Brennik hadn't guessed yet. As long as he smiled at her and pretended he had everything under control, she was fine. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the ruse. So much for The Plan. By now Sethya was probably looking for them and the tricky part was making themselves available to Sethya, but hidden from anyone else.  
  
He swore silently a few more times simply because it made him feel better. He blamed this on Sethya, the pushover. He loved to put on a tough front, but underneath that gruffness was a sucker for the downtrodden. Only Tean knew the truth and, out of brotherly loyalty, did his best to keep the secret. But at moments like this, with Tean traipsing all over a city instead of in bed asleep, he cursed his brother again.  
  
Almost as if summoned by the invectives being hurled at him, Sethya appeared in front of them, halting their progress. "How long does it take to walk five blocks?"  
  
"Good to see you alive and well, Sethya. Yes, we managed to evade the trackers, thank you for asking. No, it wasn't an arduous walk through half the city." Tean let the sarcasm drip heavily.  
  
Sethya merely looked at him, un-moved. "You got lost, didn't you?"  
  
"I was not lost, I was skillfully maneuvering," Tean denied. "And what about you? Were you able to contact Dad?"  
  
"There is an electromagnetic storm in the upper atmosphere. All traffic is banned both directions for another three arns. Communications have been disrupted during the storm." He turned to Brennik for the first time. "So, Princess, it looks like you are blessed with our company for the next several arns."  
  
"Don't call me Princess. My name is Brennik."  
  
"When you stop acting like a spoiled child, I will."  
  
Brennik scowled and Tean tried to find a way to smooth over his brother's sharp remarks. Before anything came to mind, Sethya continued. "We barely have enough time to make our contact. We need to hurry."  
  
"Right," Tean said. So they were back to business as usual. He wondered how Sethya planned on explaining the presence of Brennik. These people were renown for their edginess. Tean had given specific details about who would be attending the meeting and it had been explained that the businessman did not like surprises. Deciding to let Seth worry about the details, he began to fix his disheveled appearance as they headed to their destination. He relaxed his face and began to get into character for his part in this meeting.  
  
Brennik peaked at him from beneath her cloak and immediately looked again, eyes wide with fear. What did she see? Hopefully, she saw a ruthless, right hand thug. With the men they were about to meet, it was essential to always keep at least one set of muscles ready and visible.  
  
When they reached the entrance of an upscale bar, Sethya stopped and handed Brennik his second pulse pistol. "Do you know how to use this?"  
  
"I've had precisely two lessons."  
  
"Well, you won't have it for long anyway. Just keep it half hidden in your cloak and no matter what- look bored."  
  
"I should just wait out here, I don't think..."  
  
"No!" Sethya and Tean interrupted her together.  
  
"I don't like this." She stated firmly.  
  
"Tough," Sethya pushed. "Until we deliver you safe and sound to the bosom of your loving family, you will always be in our presence. Understood?"  
  
She growled at Sethya in an amazing imitation of him, but she didn't argue further.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Crichton was a statue, sitting on the floor leaning against Moya's wall, staring into the air before him, seeing nothing. The others had already said everything possible. Brennik was smart, she could look after herself. The storm would let up in a couple of arns and the microt it did, they would go find her.  
  
But as Sundance watched him sitting there, she knew all the comforting words in the universe wouldn't end his misery. She felt helpless. She tried to reach back in her mind to pull out how she might have helped him in the past, but once again she was met with a black void. Swallowing her frustration and anger at herself, she forced herself to think rationally.  
  
Instinct. Every tiny scrap of information she had recovered so far had been when she wasn't trying, when she gave up and let her subconscious take over and guide her. So she waited.  
  
Waiting wasn't her specialty and watching him sit there in torment was too painful. Quietly, she sat beside him and slid one arm around his giant shoulders. He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He was shaking and she knew that he was desperately trying to hold himself together, so she placed her other arm around him to show him she would help him with his desperate effort not to fall apart. No words were spoken. No words were needed as they held each other through the storm.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
They had all been searched after entering the bar. It had been an unpleasant experience, having a stranger grope her, and she dumped the blame wholly on Sethya. It was his fault she had been forced to join them on their business meeting. If it had been up to her, she would have gone back to her transport to wait out the storm. But no, here she stood trying valiantly to look unmoved by being pawed and disarmed. Not that she had really wanted the pistol to begin with. Yet another brilliant idea of Sethya's.  
  
The three were led through a room decorated completely in red- red light fixtures, red walls, red booths, red curtains to shield each booth. Even the blasted curtain rods were red. Brennik wondered if her eyes were bleeding and swore that her vision had better not be permanently impaired, or Sethya would answer.   
  
Their host stopped at a booth near the back of the room, holding a hand out to ask them to sit. Sethya looked at her, then the booth and she took the hint and slid in first. He sat beside her with one arm draped on the bench behind her looking relaxed while Tean stood directly behind them, arms crossed looking macho, evidently taking up guard duty.  
  
These boys were into something deep and she really didn't want to know the details.  
  
Five microts later the businessman arrived with his own burly 'muscles' with their arms crossed, each looking macho. All the testosterone in the room was making her head swim. Or maybe it was the cologne.  
  
She was disgusted by all the show, but she continued to keep her face blank and her mouth shut. The businessman, who was blue with a bulbous nose and one bushy green eyebrow, stood in the doorway for a microt, seemingly making an appearance, and Sethya leaned over and began nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
She wanted to deck him but he had said to look bored "no matter what", so she relaxed her face and tried to pretend she was in bed sleeping. No, wait. Bad imagery. She was back in her entomology class listening to Mr. Traes lecture. That would put anyone to sleep. Heck, if she thought about that long enough she could probably pull off comatose.  
  
Only it was getting harder to remember Mr. Traes and his bugs. Sethya really needed to stop flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot behind her ear, or she was going to knuckle him in the thigh, businessman or no businessman to impress. Why couldn't it have been Tean? She'd let him nibble on her ear all day.  
  
Her fist was actually balled slightly above his thigh when Mr. Blue slid into the booth chuckling. Sethya looked up as if it was the first time he noticed the man's presence.  
  
"I am not interrupting am I?" Blue asked in a deep, rumbling voice that held a trace of humor.  
  
"Yes, you are." Sethya said in all seriousness. He looked at Brennik. "Sorry babe. Back to business." He pulled his arm from behind her and folded his hands on the table, refocusing his entire attention to the man before him.  
  
-----------------  
  
She was angry, and for the first time she understood what her father had meant when he'd said "seeing red". But she sat in silence with boredom etched on her face as the two men haggled, offered and counter-offered themselves into an agreement. She remained silent while they were escorted to the hangar where Shadow (their ship) was docked and she remained silent as the cargo was loaded. She even sat silent as they lifted off and Tean broadcast a quick message to Moya stating that Brennik was with them and they were in route to deposit her at home.  
  
Finally, Sethya turned to her. "All right, let's hear it."  
  
"Hear what?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"You are angry."  
  
"Oh, am I?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, Princess..."  
  
She was finally pushed over the edge. She jumped from her chair and lunged at him standing behind her. "How dare you!" She pushed his chest with all her strength.  
  
"That's it? You're mauled in public by a man you detest and that is the best you can do? You push me? Oh, no! Not that! Please. Don't hurt me."  
  
Her adrenaline was surging, fury taking over. She balled her fist and threw the same right hook that had given Geof Lanyer a bloody tentacle in Advance School. All of her weight was behind that arm, along with her strength.  
  
Almost without effort he caught her fist denches away from his nose, twisting her arm behind her and bringing her to her knees. "Good strength, but we need to work on your speed. A blind Hynerion could have blocked that one. Again," he stated releasing her arm.  
  
She stood and faced him. She realized Tean was watching them in amusement and it only made her angrier. She ran at Sethya, intending to use her entire body to knock him over, but before she realized what was happening she felt herself flying through the air to land on her back on the floor.  
  
Her lungs had been emptied on impact, and her anger seemed to dissipate with her air. As she struggled to convince her organs that they really did want to function, Sethya's face appeared in her view. "We need to work on your landings too. You fall completely wrong."  
  
There was a correct way to fall? Who did he think he was kidding? If she could breathe, she'd have come up with a suitably scathing reply. Instead she closed her eyes until she felt Shadow docking with Moya.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Aeric watched John pace the landing bay, anger and frustration mounting with each step. Ever since they had received the garbled transmission that Brennik was with "the boys" (as Sundance referred to them) John had been furiously and impatiently pacing.  
  
Finally, Shadow landed and John stalked toward the emerging figures. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted at Sethya. "I warned you. That's the last time you frell with my daughter's safety!"   
  
Sethya, seeing what was about to happen, braced his feet apart, clasping his hands behind his back and raising his chin proudly to look Crichton directly in the old man's eyes as a right hook connected with his chin.  
  
"Dad, NO!" Brennik yelled as Sethya hit the floor.  
  
John turned to Tean. "Your turn Kilmer."  
  
Brennik jumped between the two men, pleading as she held out her hands. "Dad, wait! Listen! It wasn't their fault. They didn't even know I was there until we ran into each other." Crichton lowered his right arm slightly. "They found me in a bad situation and rescued me. If it hadn't been for them I wouldn't have made it out of the market, let alone got off the planet. They saved me, dad."  
  
Aeric watched as Crichton stood very still, staring at his daughter for a long moment. Slowly, the tension visibly eased, even though the anger was still viable, until he finally wrapped his arms around Brennik, holding her fiercely. "You have no idea how angry I am right now. If you were younger I'd turn you over my knee. If it was up to D'Argo, I still would. We have rules for a reason."  
  
"I know, Dad. I'm sorry."  
  
"Nobody goes alone, not you, not me, D'Argo, Chiana- nobody."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Crichton finally let his daughter go and turned to Sethya still lying on the floor. He held out a hand to the younger man, and to Aeric's surprise, Sethya grabbed the peace offering and allowed himself to be assisted up. "Thank you for bringing home my daughter."  
  
"I could do nothing else."  
  
Aeric thought the statement strange, but Crichton searched Sethya's face with understanding and pity, finally nodding. "Sucks, doesn't it?"   
  
Sethya averted his eyes and didn't answer the question directly, but turning, said over his shoulder, "She needs hand to hand combat training if she's going to keep pulling stunts like these. You'll want to work on her speed and falls first."  
  
"Why don't you come back and take care of that for us?" John offered.  
  
Sethya began walking to his ship. "I cannot do that and follow your previous directive, sir. Let's go Tean. We have a deadline."   
  
Tean kissed Brennik's cheek, gave the room a jaunty salute and ran into the ship barely in time for the hatch to close before it lifted off.  
  
---------------- 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
-------------  
  
"Hey," Aeric addressed the two legs sticking out from underneath the antique craft.  
  
Crichton's head appeared and he smiled in delight. "Hey."  
  
"Mother said you needed some help."  
  
Crichton's smile faded slightly in disappointment, but he recovered quickly. "Yes, I do. Tean said you were pretty handy with the transport."  
  
Aeric shrugged, climbing down beside his father on the floor. "All I did was follow instructions."  
  
"Well, grab that phase modulator and come here."  
  
"Why do you keep this thing?" Aeric asked.  
  
"My module and I have been through too much together for me to scrap her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Every beautiful piece of equipment is a she."  
  
Aeric rolled his eyes and began working the necessary adjustments. For the next arn they worked companionably together until Crichton threw down a tool and turned to his son.  
  
"That does it. Want to take her out?"  
  
Aeric's eyes grew wide. "You mean it? You'll take me out in your module?"  
  
"I'll even do better than that. I'll let you drive."  
  
Aeric scrambled from beneath the craft, ready to leave. "Is she ready?"  
  
"She's all fueled and we just finished with her maintenance. There's no better time."  
  
Aeric knew his smile was ridiculously wide, but he couldn't seem to control it as he climbed into the cockpit and settled while John crawled in behind him. The fit was a bit close, but for once proximity didn't matter. John was letting him fly his prized module.  
  
"All right, first you start by pushing this, this and this button, and flipping this switch." Aeric followed every command with intense concentration, determined not to get anything wrong. "Pilot," John commed. "Aeric and I are going for a spin. We'll be gone several arns if anyone asks."  
  
"Yes, Commander Crichton," Pilot answered. "Enjoy your... spin."  
  
"Thanks. Now, Aeric, push her-make sure your right foot is halfway depressed and on the pedal. Got it? Now, slightly pull back."  
  
The module lifted slightly and they were hovering over the floor. The young boy could hardly contain his excitement. He was doing it! He was flying!  
  
"Ok, now- turn slightly. Depress the lever a little further and push forward. Gently."  
  
Aeric waited for Crichton to grab the controls, but he let him maneuver his way through the docking ramps on his own. It took a while, he wasn't breaking any speed records. But he wasn't breaking John's module either, and that was what he was concerned with.  
  
Slowly, they drifted through Moya until finally, they were clear and space surrounded them on all sides. "All right Aeric, let 'er rip!"  
  
"Let her what?"  
  
"Pick up the speed. My grandma drives faster than this. There's nothin' around here for you to hit. Experiment. Open up, have fun."  
  
Aeric threw the module in to a nosedive, then a spin that Crichton had to reach around and recover them from. But since he was laughing, Aeric figured he wasn't mad, especially since he relinquished the controls as soon as they were stable.  
  
Aeric had to try six times before he was able to complete a loop, with John encouraging him the entire time.  
  
They were no longer near Moya and Aeric was taking a moment to ponder his next experiment when a strange feeling snaked through him. It started as tingling in his fingers and toes and shortly added immense pressure behind his eyes until he was afraid they would be pushed out of their sockets.  
  
"John, something is out there."  
  
"All readings are normal, Aeric. You're still in the clear."  
  
The tingling grew and the pressure built and a sense of panic curled through his stomach. "Dad, I'm telling you, there's something strange happening."  
  
Crichton became very still, as if listening to some inner voice and then "Frell! Aeric, get us away from here, now!"  
  
Before Aeric could respond a giant blue swirling mass opened in front of them, sucking them in. He was scared and every command he gave the module seemed ineffective. "What's happening?!" Aeric yelled.  
  
"Don't panic, you can handle this. Turn on your rear thrusters and back out."  
  
"It's not working!" The ship began to shake and he felt like it was going to be ripped apart.  
  
"Frell. Aeric, you're going to have to fly into it, but you'll have to follow my instructions exactly. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes," was the simple response.  
  
"Full thrusters. Forward... NOW!"  
  
Aeric shot forward and they were immersed in the swirling mass, being pulled as if by an outside force on a ride that made his earlier experiments seem tame.  
  
"Aeric, gain control!" John ordered, grabbing the flight controls around him, covering the boy's hands with his own. With his father's help he was able to calm down enough to follow the instructions. "Right!" John ordered and without hesitation they turned the craft. "Up... left... up... down... right..." With each command, Aeric began to pick up the resounding rhythm. It was almost music, the blue mass was the melody and John was calling the harmony. The pattern was there and that thought calmed enough to let him begin to feel the rhythm himself.  
  
Finally, the tingling lessened and they shot from the mass into open space once again. The music had stopped and all was silent. "We made it."  
  
"Yeah," John agreed. "The only problem is, where did we make it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, it's been twenty two cycles since I've had to navigate one of those things. I was trying to pull a 'U'ey, but I'm not positive we came out the same way we went in."  
  
"And that is bad?"  
  
"Yes, son, that's very bad. Let's go find Moya and see if everyone is who they should be."  
  
Confused, Aeric set the module on a trajectory to the last known location of the leviathan.  
  
--------------------------  
John waited until their course was set before he began to speak. "That thing we just flew through was called a wormhole. It's a bridge through space, and if your not careful, through time as well. Set the wrong course and you could end up in a completely wrong reality."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Hopefully, you won't have to. I spent four cycles learning everything I could about them and I just touched the tip of the iceberg. I was obsessed. The knowledge that I gained is what make me, and by extension you and Brennik, unique on this side of the universe. A lot of people want my wormhole knowledge for weaponry. If they can't get it from me, they're pretty sure they could extract it from my offspring."  
  
"But nobody knows about me yet."  
  
"Don't be so sure. Whoever high-jacked your mother knew about me and was probably keeping close tabs on her."  
  
"You think it was your fault she was taken?"  
  
Crichton grew silent for a moment, trying to control his emotions. "It wouldn't be the first time. Brennik was nearly dissected by the Scarrens before she was even born."  
  
Aeric silently digested this information. He had witnessed how protective John was towards his family, he could only imagine what the man had done in that circumstance. Trying to distract his father from what must be an awful painful memory, he asked "What are some of the other possibilities?"  
  
"It could be as simple as an enterprising group stealing people and selling them into slavery for profit."  
  
"But you do not believe that."  
  
"Not really. We were all there that day. They could have taken all of us."  
  
"So what else?"  
  
Crichton paused again, choosing his words carefully. "We went through a rough time. Your mother left for a while to join a group of mercenaries. When she got back, she'd promised not to betray whoever she'd been with. Couldn't pry it outta her with a crow bar. But we found out fast that, wherever she'd been, she'd really pissed off at least one planetful of people 'cause they came after her. So, knowing your mom's sweet and subtle nature," Aeric heard a smile creep into John's voice, "she probably pissed off a few more while she was gone. Unless her memory returns, we'll never really know."  
  
Aeric was surprised John was being so candid. This was obviously difficult to re-live. "She never told you about what happened and you were all right with that?"  
  
"It didn't matter if I was ok with it or not. I love your mom too much to let it get in the way."  
  
It was that precise moment that Aeric no longer thought of him as "John, my mother's husband." All jealousy, resentment, animosity, and distrust disappeared, almost as if it had never been. He felt suddenly lighter and he wasn't quite as scared as he had been mere microts before. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, son?" John's hand patted his shoulder with a quick squeeze and he knew his father was restraining his happiness over the familiarized greeting.  
  
"What are we going to find when we get to Moya?"  
  
"Hopefully, Sundance storming through the corridors trying to remember something, Brennik in the training room getting beaten up by Chiana while D'Argo throws out 'helpful' tips and Noranti stewing slop in the Center Chamber."  
  
"But you don't think we will."  
  
"Do you hear that subtle hum in the back of your mind?"  
  
"Yes, I thought it was an aftereffect of the wormhole."  
  
"In a sense it is. It probably means we're at the wrong campground."  
  
"So why not just turn around and go back?"  
  
"Because I'm not positive."  
  
"I thought you said you were the expert."  
  
"No, I said I know more than anyone else. There's a difference."  
  
As Crichton was talking, Aeric finally caught a glimpse of Moya ahead. "What is that thing strapped across the Front of Moya? She can't be comfortable with that on."  
  
"It's a control collar, and you're right. She's not comfortable. Turn around, we'll try the ride again. I'm pretty sure I know where I made the wrong turn."  
  
"I can't turn around. Your module isn't responding."  
  
"Frell, they grabbed us with the docking web. There are Peacekeepers controlling the ship. Some things may look familiar, but are drastically different. Stay with me and we'll try to get out of this as quickly as possible. Whatever you do, you are not a Crichton.   
You're the son of a liberated slave. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The module was brought on board and gently landed in front of a group of heavily armed, black suited soldiers. "Mother!" Aeric exclaimed excitedly, recognizing one soldier in front with a pulse rife  
aimed directly at him.  
  
"That is not your mother. That is Aeryn Sun, Icarian Company, Pleisar Regiment, Special Peacekeeper commando."  
  
"Exit the ship," They were commanded.  
  
John pushed a button and the canopy flew open. Together, they climbed out and stood side by side before the soldiers. Aeryn handed her rifle to the soldier to her right as she stalked over to John. "What is your name and rank, and why are you out of uniform?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, great, here we go again." John mumbled. "Hello Aeryn," he said aloud. "It's none of your damn business why I'm out of uniform. Get Crais down here."  
  
Aeryn's arm flashed out, but Crichton caught it before contact was made. She tried the other arm, but he blocked that as well. Her attack became stronger, faster and Crichton blocked all her advances until she caught him off guard with a foot sweep, sending him flying to his back. She sat on his chest, knees on either side of his head, pinning him to the floor. "What is your name, rank, and why are you out of uniform?"  
  
"You know, baby, that dance gets better every time we do it. Maybe I keep losing just to have the pleasure of having you sitting on my chest." Her hand snaked out, cupping Crichton's chin when a man walked up behind her. "Officer Sun, what is happening?"  
  
"We have an intruder, who claims to know me."  
  
"Intruder?" John interrupted. "Hell, I was flying past, minding my own business when your docking web shanghaied me. I'll leave all of you to your Peacekeeper business if you let us go."  
  
After a moment of silence, the man spoke again. "Officer Sun, let the man up."  
  
Reluctantly, Aeryn crawled off his chest to stand at attention and John stood to face his rescuer. "Thank you, I'm sure we could discuss this ration..." he had lifted his eyes and what he saw left him speechless for a microt before he blurted, "Damn. Velorek, no offense, but you are one man I never wanted the pleasure of meeting."  
  
-----------------------  
  
John and Aeric were shackled, walking through the familiar corridors, escorted by two soldiers.  
  
"Sundance is sleeping with that guy, isn't she?"  
  
Crichton cast a side glance at his son. "You're adjusting well, I see."  
  
"She looks at him almost the same way she looks at you, only not quite as intense. And then there's the fact that you hated him before you even met him."  
  
"I do not hate Velorek. And if you want to know about your moth... um, Sundance's sex life, ask her."  
  
"It's not about the sex, it's about the relationships. And I can't. She doesn't remember, remember?" He was silent for a moment before switching gears. "So, what is your plan for getting us out of here?"  
  
"Me? I thought that was your area, you mean you haven't come up with a plan yet?"  
  
Aeric gave him a 'yeah, very funny' smirk as they were shoved into a cell. Their restraints were removed and their door locked. "Ahhh, home sweet home. Do you recognize where we're at?"  
  
The boy looked around, adjusting his perceptions for furniture differences. "This is your room, isn't it?"  
  
John smiled and when the guards disappeared, he let Aeric in on his triumph. "We have allies aboard; they just don't know it yet. And convincing them is going to be a... delicate operation."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that locked in here?"  
  
Crichton smiled at him. "Oh, ye of little faith. Trust me."  
  
It was the "trust me" that made Aeric so nervous.  
  
--------------  
  
Aeric watched as John removed his vest, folding it neatly before laying on the ground and using it as a pillow. "Listen boy, you might want to get all the rest you can. You never know what's going to happen when you're in Peacekeeper custody."  
  
"Yes, sir." Aeric lay on the floor a small distance from his father, cupping his hands behind his head. An object flew through the air and landed on his face. Plucking it off, he realized it was John's vest.  
  
"If you want to remain my employee, you'll have to start paying more attention to my comforts. It's your job to take care of the excess luggage, not mine."  
  
"Yes, sir," Aeric responded again as he refolded the vest and placed it under his head. He wanted to throw it back, show his father he didn't need to be coddled, but if they were being watched it would ruin the deception. So he kept the vest and tried not to be grateful, or comfortable. He settled back, imitating John with his eyes closed, seemingly relaxed.  
  
They were waiting for something. He wasn't sure what, but one thing he knew about John Crichton, he was a man of action and to lay around napping wasn't his style.  
  
He realized he needed to use the facilities. All time had distorted itself as they lay on that cold floor, and he wasn't sure how long they'd been waiting. But he needed the facilities soon. Just when he decided to quickly relieve himself, he heard a small noise coming from the wall directly beside their heads.  
  
Fractionally opening his eyes, he saw a connector slowly turning. Sneaking a peek at John, he realized the old man had the slightest trace of a grin adorning his mouth, but remained silent, eyes closed, apparently asleep. Aeric hoped he knew what he was doing and mimicked his father, trying not to fidget with the ever increasing pressure on his bladder.  
  
Slowly, each connector turned until- plunk, it fell to the floor. When roughly six had dropped, the wall began to move. Whoever was behind the wall had incredible patience, for the piece moved so slowly, Aeric wasn't sure if he was imagining it to keep himself amused. But the dark void slowly grew until a space widened to let a Hynerion through.  
  
Aeric realized he was looking through closed eyelashes, but even allowing for the squint, this was the scruffiest, ugliest Hynerion he's ever seen. Putting aside for the moment he was blue, his eyebrows, mustache, and beard were scraggly, unwashed and overgrown. And he smelled. Not that Hynerian ever smelt pleasant, but this one was particularly revolting.  
  
The little slug-like creature peered into the room cautiously, keeping a keen eye on Crichton, dismissing the boy as unimportant. Gathering his prison rags around him as if they were robes of royalty, he quietly shuffled closer, stopping every few steps to assure himself that the old man was still sleeping.  
  
His patience and diligence paid off when he reached the sleeping form undiscovered. Apparently pleased with himself, he reached a tiny blue hand toward the pocket of Crichton's leather pants. The startled Hynerian never realized what hit him when a hand snatched him by the throat and placed him in a headlock under John's other arm, who was now kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Buckwheat!" John exclaimed joyously. "Guido! I knew I could count on you! It took you a little longer than I thought, you must have gotten better with practice. Man! It's good to see you, even if you are blue. John was rambling, holding the squirming Hynerion close to his side.  
  
The creature was scared but fought with bravado. "Put me down you idiot. I am Dominar..."  
  
"Rygel the IVX, ruler of over eight billion subjects, yeah, I know. Old news. But right now you are only ruler of your cell and a few dust bunnies. Really man, you've got to work on your snurching techniques. I heard you coming from halfway across Moya."  
  
"I wasn't snurching. I came to see if there was anything I could do to make your stay more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll let you stick to that story. Don't change it. It nearly sounds genuine. But I'm glad you showed up. I have a few questions I know you can answer."  
  
The little Hynerian sniffed and Aeric was impressed at how he managed to pull off "Haughty disdain" while being held sideways under an armpit. "I have no reason to help you, you're nothing but a common..."  
  
"Oh guard!" John yelled. "The neighbor kid came out to play!"  
  
"All right, all right! Shut up you fool. How do I know you won't betray me once I answer your questions?"  
  
"You don't. But you're not in a position to barter, are you? Relax, they're nothing big."  
  
"It appears I have no choice."  
  
"That would be correct. Now, question number one. Is the current pilot male or female?"  
  
"How would I know that? I have been locked in a cell for..."  
  
"Is that the guard I see coming?"  
  
"Female."  
  
"Question number two. Where was my pulse pistol taken?"  
  
"Back to that female Peacekeeper's quarters. The one you were trying unsuccessfully to charm."  
  
Aeric saw his father wince and shrugged it off. So they had to leave his pistol behind. There were plenty more where that came from.  
  
"Question number three. Which quarters are hers?"  
  
"Tier fourteen, the fifth one from the washing chamber. Are we done?"  
  
"Absolutely Ryge." He placed a giant kiss noisily on the Dominar's forehead. "You'd better hurry, the patrols are due by your cell any microt now. No, don't worry about the door, we'll handle it.  
  
The little man shuffled out, somehow managing to look dignified, even in his haste. John turned to Aeric with a smile. "Phase one complete. Actually, it went a lot smoother than I thought it would. But if there's one thing you can always bank on, it's Rygel's greed."  
  
"You're not planning on chasing after moth, uh, Aeryn are you?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm going after Winona."  
  
"Winona?"  
  
"My pulse pistol. It's the most reliable pistol that ever managed to fall off the Peacekeeper assembly line. I don't leave without her."  
  
"It's a pulse pistol."  
  
"It's Winona. She's been sleeping with me longer than your m... longer than anyone."  
  
Aeric rolled his eyes. This man and his obsessions were going to get them killed. "So, are you letting me know the plan, or do I just follow you around and hope I don't mess anything up."  
  
"Follow me and watch my cues," was the old man's reply, which left Aeric with the nasty suspicion his father didn't really have any plan at all, but was simply making it up as he went.  
  
John began to disappear into the wall. "Sir!" Aeric hissed. John ducked his head out to see the boy shifting from one foot to the other. "Wait a microt, I have to pee."  
  
"Hold it, we're in a hurry."  
  
"I have been holding it, since we were doing maintenance on your module. I can't wait any longer."  
  
He could tell John was frustrated, but the man stepped back into the room, loosely fitting the wall piece back into place. "Make it quick. We're on a timetable."  
  
"Where? There's no waste conduit in here."  
  
"See that hole in the wall near the door?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way. I installed decent plumbing myself."  
  
"That is too tall, even for you."  
  
"It was meant for Luxans, I think. I aim up."  
  
"I don't think I can aim that high."  
  
"Then find a corner and let's get on with it."  
  
Aeric's face showed the horror he felt at the prospect of urinating on the floor. "I haven't done that since I was three cycles old."  
  
"Look, the DRD's will clean it up. Now is not the time to be squeamish. Either aim high, or aim low, but get it over with."  
  
Aeric briefly wondered how John had learned the DRD's would know to clean the mess, but quickly decided that he really didn't want to know. "Give me a boost."  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Crichton knelt on one leg, the other knee raised, forming a ledge. "If it'll hurry you up. You'd better aim straight, cause if you pee on my leg, I'll tie that thing in a knot."  
  
Aeric, holding onto the wall, stepped onto the leather ledge and balanced himself enough to begin. The awful pressure began to recede and he sighed gratefully. At that moment, a black suited soldier walked through the corridor, pulse rifle ready to subdue any threat. The form nearly passed the cell, but abruptly stopped, taking two steps backwards and facing them. Aeric and John froze, the boy still perched on Johns leg with his fly opened, pointed at the wall. They stared at the faceless black helmet, both with innocent looks an their faces, as if it was and everyday occurrence, and what was the big deal? The helmet shook side to side a few times before the soldier continued on, disappearing from view.  
  
"Great timing Aeric."  
  
"Shut up... sir."  
  
"You do realize I wouldn't do this for anyone else in the universe, right?"  
  
"I can't imagine you ever having to."  
  
"Well, yes, you're right. Nobody else would ask. Are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"That must be your Sebacean half, cause I don't think humans could hold so much. The term 'race horse' comes to mind."  
  
"Yeah, well, now you know what my problem was." Aeric fastened his pants and jumped down. "Ok, I'm ready. We can go now." He assisted John off the floor and then followed him into the dark, small tunnel behind the wall.  
  
There was little light, especially after John replaced the wall piece, hiding the method of their escape. Aeric followed the sound of breathing as they crawled. His knees began to hurt, but he refused to complain.  
  
"Boy, this is pretty hard on the knees, isn't it?" He heard the old man whisper.  
  
"I'm fine." Aeric lied. "Do you even know where we are going?"  
  
"Mostly. I'm sure a few tunnels are different, but so far they've been precise."  
  
"You know your way around pretty well."  
  
"I've had a few occasions that called for stealth." Aeric wondered what those occasions were, and they lapsed into silence as they crawled through endless corridors. Sometimes they were climbing, sometimes sliding downward, but most of the trip was hands and knees. Abruptly Aeric bumped into John. "We're here," his father whispered directly in his ear, so softly he barely heard. They were looking through a metal screen to a room below.  
  
Aeryn was sitting in bed covers wrapped around her, obviously wearing nothing underneath. Velorek was laying beside her talking softly. John sat back, closing his eyes. "Thank you Aeric, for the delay." The words were uttered softly, sincerely, and the boy wasn't sure he'd heard correctly, but he understood the sentiment. He looked away also as the two dressed and then left.  
  
"They're gone." Aeric said. John nodded and immediately went into action.  
  
"We have to hurry, we're running out of time. Wait here." He removed the vent cover and lowered himself into the room. Wasting no time, he searched for Winona and found her quickly, also taking another pistol. He had to move a table under the vent to be able to reach high enough to lift himself inside. After replacing the grate, he hurried forward, intent on reaching his goal in time.  
  
"What's the rush?" Aeric asked.  
  
"Right now they are without a pilot and Moya is drugged. Theoretically, easy escape and no docking web. In a few moments a new pilot will be installed, and it gets nearly impossible to leave undetected."  
  
Without further encouragement Aeric picked up his pace, staying as close to his father as space would allow. When he saw a light seeping through another vent, he knew they were close to their goal. Together they peered into the maintenance bay.  
  
John's module was nearest the hanger door, parked near four prowlers. Only seven guards were present, two of which were in a corner playing a game.  
  
"How quickly can you run?"  
  
"Fast enough. What's the plan?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Aeric stood in the corridor, scared with what he was about to do, with only the assurance of Crichton that the man was a good enough shot to cover him. He took a deep breath, pushing his fear aside and waved his hand in front of the control panel, palming the door open.  
  
It swung wide and the two closest soldiers turned to see him standing in the doorway. "Oops, I must have taken a wrong turn." He ran as hard as he could down the abandoned corridor, hoping no soldiers would emerge in front of him. He heard pulse blasts around him, but only stopped running when the hall grew silent. Slowly, cautiously, he creeped back, unsure of what lay waiting for him.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of John tugging on one of the uniforms, the door to the hanger closed. Aeric was grateful for the conditioning of the guards, not abandoning their post over trivial weapon fire for a small boy. "Have more faith in your old man. I've been through this a time or two. Or sixty." Together, they pulled the two men into an empty room just down the corridor, and Aeric waited while John disappeared into the hanger in full uniform.  
  
Whatever Crichton had said resulted in the remaining five guards running from the room in formation, hurrying around the corner and out of sight. Aeric snuck into the docking bay to find his father already sitting in his module with a large smile. "Some of my plans do work. Remember that when D'Argo tells you different."  
  
Aeric climbed in behind his father and it only too a few microts before they were in open space once again. Just as they left, all power in Moya began to fluctuate and the Leviathan almost appeared to shudder. "What is happening?" Aeric asked in horror, the faint impression of screaming in the back of his mind.  
  
"They are torturing her into accepting the new pilot."  
  
Aeric had nothing to say after that, and the rest of the flight to the wormhole was traveled in silence. When the blue swirling mass opened before them John unhesitatingly and confidently flew his module into its heart. Aeric paid close attention to the rhythms, the melody and harmony, correlating each with the maneuvers John was faultlessly executing. It wasn't long before Aeric began to predict each move his father would make. All the twists, turns and speed grew increasingly inconsequential the more he engrossed himself in the navigation.  
  
Finally, they burst from the ride, the wormhole disappearing behind them. "We're home." John said with certainty, and Aeric knew he was right. It had nothing to do with the incessant hum being gone, it was beyond that. It was simply a pure knowledge they had come to the right place.  
  
"I wonder how long we've been gone."  
  
"Your mother is probably worried. She's gonna kick my ass for keeping you away so long. Speaking of your mother," John hesitated briefly. "I don't want you to lie to her. If she asks, tell her the truth."  
  
"Yes, dad." Aeric unconsciously mimicked Brennik. "If she asks, be sure to give her all pertinent information."  
  
"Exactly... all PERTINENT information."  
  
With their new understanding, they headed home to Moya. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
-----------------  
  
"John!" Her scream instantly woke him, and without bothering to dress, he ran the short distance between their quarters in his Calvins. He found her curled in bed, her hair soaked in sweat, her body shaking with chills. Her eyes were closed and she seemed incoherent as she sobbed in despair.  
  
"John, the heat! Where are you? Come for me." Her cry tore at his heart and he went to her bed gently trying to lift her into his arms, but she began to fight.  
  
"It's me, baby. It's John. I'm right here."  
  
"You're not real!" she sobbed.  
  
"I am real. It's over. The Scarrans are gone. We got you out." Finally, she let him lift her into his arms and cradle her in his lap. Rocking gently, he whispered soothing words until she began to relax. "My baby. Did they hurt the baby?"  
  
"No, sweetheart. Both our babies are alive, healthy and beautiful. You're home. You're safe." He felt her tears as they trickled down his bare chest, and he held her tighter. Leaning back, he pulled the covers around the both of them, unwilling to let her go.  
  
He saw a movement in the hallway and realized Aeric was leaving. He must have seen everything. John swore softly to himself. Aeryn would hate to think her son had seen her in such a vulnerable position. It must have been difficult for Aeric to have witnessed it. He'd have to talk to him later to make sure he was all right, but Aeryn needed him now, so he held tight and kissed her temple, willing himself to relax.  
  
--------------------  
  
Aeryn awoke to feel an arm around her waist and warmth cuddling her backside. She snuggled further into John's embrace, unwilling to break the moment. She knew he would leave when he woke, and she wanted him right where he was. She was given another piece of herself last night. It was a horrible nightmare of a memory, but it was hers and she was grateful for it.  
  
She remembered John's arms around her, soothing her, and she remembered long ago when he had carefully placed her in bed and stayed when she asked. He'd been so tired, he'd fallen asleep on the floor propped against her bed, and she'd soothed herself with the pleasure of running her fingers through his hair. They'd been so young then.  
  
He shifted, pulling her closer, draping his leg over hers and settling his face in her hair so that his breath tickled her neck. In his sleep he was possessive, but awake he held her at a distance.   
  
She was tired of waiting.  
  
Today she was going to push the issue of their relationship, whether he was ready or not. She had a right to sleep with his arms around her every night. He claimed he was her mate. Well, it was time he acted like one.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey."  
  
Aeric lifted his head from his sulking to see Brennik standing in his doorway with a board in her hands that had small pieces piled on top. "Hey," he responded.  
  
"Want to play some chess?"  
  
"What is chess?"  
  
"An earth game. Dad taught it to me when I was little."  
  
When Aeric shrugged, Brennik interpreted that as a yes and entered, placing the board on the bed and sitting opposite him. She explained the rules and they both settled back for a long game.  
  
"So, Aeric asked. "What was it like growing up with John Crichton?"  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't John Crichton. He went by the name of Steven MacDuff. I always saw him as an ignorant old farmer with no ambition, frail of mind and body. He did very little to disabuse me of that perception, and being your typical kid, I ignored the small efforts he made. When I left home he was forced into contacting Chiana and D'Argo to help get me out of a bad situation. That was when I learned the truth."  
  
"So all your life, you believed he was one thing, and then suddenly everything was a lie and he was something else. Then you wonder if that means everything you know about yourself is a lie as well."  
  
"Basically. I understand better now why he did what he did. He was trying to protect me from having to live on the run, never knowing who was wanting to take away my life or my freedom. But, it's a hard adjustment to make. If I were honest, I'd have to say I like him better now. He doesn't seem so old, or distant." She paused for a moment before asking him the same question. "So, what was it like growing up with mom?"  
  
His face softened with a calm smile. "She was gentle. She was loving and kind, but could be fierce when I broke her rules, although she was never harsh. She used to sing a lot." His eyes clouded over. "She was the strongest person I knew. I once watched her receive sixteen lashes across a bare back, and she barely flinched. It took weekens to heal, but you would never have guessed by the way she acted. She never spoke back to her masters and always tried to have a kind word about everyone.  
  
"But then, out of nowhere, she pulls out a pulse pistol and starts popping those raiders right between their eyes. Do you know, she hasn't stopped wearing her pistol since that day we returned to Moya? All my life I saw my mother a certain way, and then in one day I find out it's all been a lie and she's completely something different."  
  
"And you wonder who you are, and where you fit into her new life."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"We're quite the family, aren't we?"  
  
"Excuse me, Brennik." The calm voice of pilot interrupted.  
  
"Yes Pilot?"  
  
"You may want to go to command. The cargo ship Shadow has appeared on our sensors."  
  
Brennik and Aeric exchanged an excited look before the two abandoned their game and ran for command.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Cargo ship Shadow calling Captain D'Argo of the Leviathan Moya." Tean's face showed larger than life over the view screen. His normal jovial smile was absent and Brennik knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Hey, Tean! What's up? D'Argo's out for the moment, what d'ya need?"  
  
"I am requesting permission to dock. Seth has been wounded and needs medical attention. He refused to get help, but he finally passed out and can no longer stop me."  
  
"All we got is Noranti."  
  
"She's better than me. He's lost a lot of blood and I don't think he'll make it much longer."  
  
John didn't hesitate. "Bring him in. Grandma, we need you in Docking Bay One, take your kit. Brennik, could you see if there's anything she needs help with?"  
  
Brennik never heard the request; she was already running to where Shadow was due to dock.  
  
---------------------  
  
Groggily, he opened his eyes to see Brennik sitting beside him, blood splashed on her blue coverall, a needle and thread in her hand. Her black hair was tied back with a leather strap, but tendrils were flying free. How many times had he seen her in the last twenty arns, in how many incarnations?   
  
She was bending over his chest, concentrating on one of his stab wounds. Weakly he raised his hand to touch her hair. That was the great thing about delusions; you never had to watch what you said or did. His soft touch startled her and she jumped, eyes flying to his face.  
  
"I told you to go away," he rasped. "Let me die in peace." He didn't mean it. If he were going to die, he'd prefer not to be alone, even if his company was a ghost conjured from his desires. But he was a man of self control, and that control did not allow for figments of his imagination.  
  
Brennik looked hurt, but masked it quickly. "Unfortunately," she said acidly, "we managed to save you. But I can accommodate your solitude." She pointedly stood and stalked from the room, ripping her disposable coverall off as she left.  
  
"Frell!" he exclaimed as forcefully as he could, which managed to sound like a wheeze. He was going to beat the dren out of Tean... as soon as he was able to stand up. He'd explicitly told him not to contact Moya. Sethya remembered John's earlier ultimatum. He was probably furious, and rightfully so. What other proof did the older man need that the brothers were dangerous for his family?  
  
The creepy old witch's face suddenly appeared beside him. "She's quite right you know. We managed to sew all twenty seven of your stab wounds. Only three had punctured major organs. I administered a healing agent that will allow you to heal quickly. She's the one who reached inside to pull out the bit of broken knife blade, the only one with long enough fingers." As the old woman rambled on, her voice became more and more distant, her face blurry, until his eyes closed and he momentarily no longer cared about anything.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
She stormed from the room irrationally angry. Ripping off the disposable coverall, she threw it aside and nearly ran down the hall. She had no particular destination in mind. He'd told her to go away and she did. His blood was splattered on her arms, a smudge on her forehead, and she could still feel the gooey softness of his insides as she probed for the blade the scanner had revealed. She hadn't wanted to sew him up, but the nearest medical facility was arns away and he would have died before they could get there. He might still die. Everything appeared to have been mended, but she and Noranti were not healers. How could they be sure they had closed everything properly?  
  
She realized she was lost and she didn't care. Leaning against Moya, she slid to the floor, all energy gone. How long she sat there, mind blank, she didn't know.  
  
Eventually, Tean approached from around a corner. "Pilot said I would find you here." He sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. "Thank you. I'm told that because of you, I still have a business partner."  
  
"All I did was follow directions."  
  
He placed one hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "You had strength and courage to perform a difficult task." His voice caught and Brennik saw moisture threatening to escape. "You saved my brother's life and I don't think I can ever thank you well enough." He gazed into her eyes and she realized the moment she'd been dreaming for had finally arrived.  
  
Slowly, his head descended, the tension making her breathless with anticipation. He placed a feather soft kiss on her cheek, on the side of her mouth, and finally, he touched her lips tenderly. She waited for the sparks, for the wonder and excitement... and kept waiting. Nothing happened. Nothing. He deepened the kiss and she grew slightly uncomfortable. What was wrong with her? Here was the most handsome man she would ever lay eyes on kissing her and she wanted him to stop. When his tongue dipped into her mouth she ripped herself away, trying to hide the revulsion that engulfed her. She glanced at the blood on her arms, Sethya's blood, and suddenly felt ashamed and dirty.  
  
"What is wrong?" Tean asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. I need to get back to the infirmary." She turned to leave, but stopped abruptly. Looking over her shoulder, she tried to make amends. "Thank you for your kind words. You always seem to know what to say." Without waiting for a response, she retraced her steps back to the infirmary, mourning the loss of the innocent crush that had disappeared without notice or warning. She suddenly felt much, much older.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
John entered his quarters to find Aeryn sitting on his bed and Aeric standing near his door, studying his wall.  
  
"Hello," he greeted them with curiosity.  
  
"Hello," Aeryn returned, meeting his gaze somberly.  
  
"Hey, dad." Aeric nodded towards the bathroom. "Nice facilities."  
  
John finally realized what Aeric was looking for and stifled a smile. "You like that? State of the art waste conduit system there. I installed it myself. You wouldn't believe what was here before."  
  
"Oh, I can just imagine," Aeric returned. "I'm headed to the Center Chamber. You want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm good, thanks."  
  
John watched Aeric leave, and turned to find Aeryn looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Why do I have the feeling I'm missing something? Since when has my son become interested in waste conduits?"  
  
"Since he learned never to take them for granted, I would imagine." John said with a smile.  
  
Aeryn waited a moment, but he didn't continue. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."  
  
"You're welcome here anytime, babe."  
  
"Good, because I moved all my belongings in."  
  
John was momentarily speechless. "What?"  
  
"You claim we are mates."  
  
"You're my wife. To me, that makes you my mate."  
  
"Do you wish to continue the union?"  
  
"Hell yeah, but it's been twenty cycles. Honey, there's no way you are ready to move in with me, and you have no idea how hard that is for me to say. You don't remember me. Hell, until a few weekens ago, you didn't even know I existed. It's not that I don't want you with me, but it takes nearly all my self control to keep my hands off you until your ready as it is."  
  
"I don't care about the past. Well, I do, but not to the point where it gets between us. I learned long ago you can enjoy the here and now with no yesterday, as long as you act. I know how I feel about you right now. That is what matters. Even if I didn't have a past with you, I would fight for the present. You lay claim on me, but push me aside. Make up your mind."  
  
D'Argo's gruff voice broke over the comms, interrupting their conversation. "John, Aeryn, Chiana, Brennik, I need to see you in the Center Chamber immediately. We have a situation."  
  
"Later Aeryn. Duty calls."  
  
"Don't think this is over, John."  
  
No Aeryn," he sighed as he walked beside her to meet D'Argo. "I know better than that."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Brennik wasn't sure what was happening, but by the serious look on D'Argo's face, she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. Chiana was already in the room, sitting beside Brennik on a stool at the long table. D'Argo had placed a device in the center and was now pacing.  
  
When John and Aeryn entered together, he motioned for them to sit and then leaned over to push a button on the object. A hologram of a man instantly appeared, dressed in the uniform of a Peacekeeper captain, looking somber.  
  
"I am Captain Milnot of the Command Carrier Rashul. I am offering a reward for the capture two escaped felons." The captain disappeared and a hologram of Sethya replaced him. He was younger, his scar was gone and it was the first time Brennik saw him with a smile. It was a replica of Tean's. "Officer Sethya Miskaahl, convicted of murdering the captain of his marauder crew, awaiting execution." Sethya vanished and Tean was next. Tech Major Tean Miskaahl used his knowledge and skills to aid Officer Miskaahl's escape." The captain reappeared. "They are considered armed and extremely dangerous. They have proven very adept at eluding captors for two cycles, use utmost care when apprehending."  
  
The captain disappeared and the room fell silent. "Well," John finally spoke. "At least we know what happened to Sethya."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
She stood in the doorway of the infirmary quietly watching the two brothers. Sethya was still in bed, Tean sitting in a chair near his head. They were talking softly and she thought how innocent he looked. Escaped criminals. Her dad had reminded them all of their dubious pasts and said the Peacekeepers had a way of spinning a tale to its worst advantage. D'Argo had reminded him that not everyone the Peacekeepers hunted were innocent.  
  
Brennik hadn't waited to hear the end of the debate. She found herself roaming the corridors until; at last, here she stood in the doorway watching two fugitives. She stepped into the room, her eyes connecting with Sethya's, trying to see a murderer hidden in their depths. "Is it true?"  
  
He didn't pretend ignorance at her question. "Yes," was his simple answer.  
  
"So you killed your captain."  
  
"Yes, I waited until he was recreating, placed a pulse pistol to his head, looked him straight in the eye- just like I'm looking at you now- and I pulled the trigger. No mercy, no remorse."  
  
"Why?" She asked, her heart feeling as if it was being ripped from her chest.  
  
"He was a marauder captain. It was the only time I could catch him off guard. I'd never had a chance otherwise." He'd deliberately misunderstood her.  
  
"No Seth," she stated softly. "Why did you kill him?"  
  
"Because I could. And just to keep the record straight, I would do the same thing again, and again, and again if given the chance."  
  
"So you're a murderer."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I cannot accept that."  
  
"It's a simple fact Brennik, whether you accept it or not."  
  
She couldn't tear her eyes from his. He had the power and he wasn't letting her go. Her knees were weak; her lungs would not take in enough air, her head spun. Just arns ago she had painstakingly worked to save his life, and he was a murderer.  
  
Finally, he closed his eyes, freeing her from his spell. "Don't worry about it Princess. We're leaving in a couple of arns and we probably won't make it very far before the bounty hunters catch up to us. So you don't have to feel bad about saving my life."  
  
She choked on a sob and fled the room.  
  
"You could have told her Seth," Tean growled from his chair.  
  
"It doesn't change the facts."  
  
"It clarifies them. She has a right to know."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because she cares about you."  
  
"She can't."  
  
"Well, she does."  
  
"She shouldn't."  
  
"So you're doing everything you can to stop her. You're an idiot."  
  
"Get frelled."  
  
"I can't, you'd kick my ass. Or D'Argo would, and that would be even worse. Try letting her in Seth. She's stronger than you give her credit for."  
  
"You are under the misapprehension that I administered justice. It was simple revenge, Tean. That makes me no better then him."  
  
"Let her make that decision. She's on the run as much as we are. Do you know what will happen if the wrong people get their hands on her?"  
  
"She has protection. Give it up."  
  
"No, and if you do not tell her the rest, I will."  
  
"I'll kill you. And you already know I am capable."  
  
"I mean it Sethya. Either you tell her or I do."  
  
To their astonishment, Brennik stormed into the room and headed straight for Sethya. Stopping a short distance away she pointed a finger at him and began. "Don't interrupt me; I have a lot to say. First, my name is NOT Princess, it's Brennik. Remember that! Second, you're a creep who can't let anyone near you, but... and this leads to number three, you saved my life which makes you my friend. Fourth, there's no way in hell you're a cold blooded murderer, I don't care what you say. I don't believe it, dad doesn't believe it, Tean doesn't believe it, even if you do. I don't know what happened," she leaned closer, her eyes flashing with anger. "But you're not going to scare me off. We Crichton's have very few friends in this universe, but we're loyal. So quit trying to be Mr. Tough Guy and CHILL OUT!"   
  
She turned to storm back out, but his voice stopped her. "Brennik, wait. Sit down." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please?" She found that Tean's chair was vacant and she plopped down. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Unconditional loyalty," he whispered. So much had been left unsaid, but he had been granted a reprieve, and like a coward he was going to snatch the few microts he had been blessed with. Tean would force the issue eventually. He'd face that later.  
  
Sethya closed his eyes and together they let silence reign, each lost in their own thoughts, grateful for the others' presence.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Aeric sat next to Chiana, eating his food and desperately trying to think of something clever to say. He liked it when she talked with him. She treated him as an equal instead of a kid.  
  
His mother and father were at the next table over, talking and laughing quietly together. His mother walked to the water storage and poured two drinks, but on the way back she stopped abruptly, dropping the two drinks and turning a ghostly white before her cheeks flamed red. Instantly Crichton was at her side, but his presence seemed to agitate her further. She fled from the room with a confused John following close behind.  
  
----------------------------  
  
One microt, she had two drinks in her hand, and the next BAM!  
  
[i] She was sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Though he was fully dressed, she was only wearing her leather pants. His rough cheek caressed her breast and she moaned softly, lacing her fingers into his short brown hair. Her ring twinkled at her and the effect was an erotic reminder that she belonged to this one man. She could feel how excited he was through both sets of leathers and she wiggled a bit, just to hear his gasp before he claimed her mouth with his own. His hands were caressing her back, her stomach, her breasts and she caught a glimpse of his wedding band, branding him hers alone. "I love you Aeryn," he whispered huskily.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She intended to get up, they were due at dinner, but her movement wiggled against him again and as he gasped he pinned her on his lap with his arms around her bare waist. "You can't do that and leave."  
  
She didn't want to leave. "But dinner..." she said when he released her mouth again.  
  
"It'll wait."  
  
"John, the others..."  
  
"Are probably jealous, wishing they'd thought of it first."  
  
He captured her mouth once again and she found herself pinned on her back, his weight covering her, pressing her into the mattress. The effect was so consuming, all thoughts of those waiting for them fled her mind. [/i]  
  
She heard the cups crash and looked up to see an older Crichton headed to her, worry etched on his face. This was the same man. He'd held her intimately, knew things about her she may never know again. Then she realized she was surrounded by others and her embarrassment compounded. What if they all guessed she'd been fantasizing? No, this was worse because it was an actual memory.   
  
She had to get out of there. She needed to be alone for a few minutes, if anything, to cool off after the frustration of not having the memory follow through to the end. She bolted for their quarters, not realizing John was behind her.  
  
If he could excite her this thoroughly in a simple memory, how much more potent was the real thing going to be? Was she ready? She suddenly understood why Crichton had been restraining himself and she fell in love with him even more.  
  
She wasn't going to get her moment alone, it seemed. John reached their quarters at the same time she did, worry etched on his face. "Aeryn are you all right? Is it another headache?" He closed the door and she was trapped, her hormones shouting at her to finish what she'd inadvertently started earlier.  
  
She shook her head no in answer to his question. "I had a memory flash."  
  
"Was it bad? You looked pretty shook up."  
  
"No, we were recreating."  
  
At first he simply looked at her, as if he hadn't heard her and was still waiting for the answer. Slowly, though a cocky grin began to emerge. "Your first waking memory was of us making love?"  
  
"You seem quite pleased with yourself."  
  
"Well... yeah. I am. So which time was it?"  
  
"We were over there," she said, pointing at the bed. "I was sitting on your lap. We were late for dinner..."  
  
"And I said it would wait."  
  
"Yes."  
  
His eyes were soft as they caressed her face. "I believe that was when we created Aeric."  
  
Her eyes grew moist. "I wish I could remember the rest of it," she said. "I can't remember anything after you pinned me to the bed."  
  
He held out his hand, inviting her to him. She laced her fingers in his and he gently kissed them. "Do you really want to remember?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded and, still holding her hand, he pulled her closer to the bed. "Then let me show you how I worshipped you that night." The love in his eyes was overwhelming, consuming, and she followed him willingly to their future as they relived their past.  
-End 


End file.
